Lightning McQueen
Summary Lightning McQueen is the main protagonist of the Cars franchise. He is a Piston Cup champion race car known all over the world for his quick and skillful style of racing, having won 7 Piston Cups since his debut. Lightning resides in the small town of Radiator Springs in Carburetor County, where he has his own racing headquarters, as well as his own stadium. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Lightning McQueen Origin: Cars (Disney) Gender: Male Age: 40 (according to this) Classification: Anthropomorphic Car, Piston Cup Racer, Monster Truck (Tall Tales/video games), Cruz Ramirez's Crew Chief/Mentor, Spy Recruit (in Cars 2: The Video Game) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Physiology, Superhuman Speed, Martial Arts (As shown here), Weapon Mastery (Via weapons in the video games), Acrobatics (Can do some tricks like flips in the air), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his speed via Boost/Booster Jets), Forcefield Creation (Can form a force-field around him while driving at remarkable speeds via "in the zone" ability), Flight and Spaceflight (Via air stunt plane/astronaut gear), Oil Manipulation (Can make cars lose control via Oil Slick), Magnetism Manipulation (Via Magnet Bombs), Explosion Manipulation (Via explosive weapons), Energy Projection (Via Satellite Laser), Energy Absorption (Can steal turbo energy from an opponent via Turbo Syphon), Homing Attack (Via Tracking Rockets), Electricity Manipulation (With High Voltage), Technological Manipulation (Can destroy his opponent's weapons via Nullifier), Minor Resistance to Heat (Survived atmospheric re-entry despite being on fire), Minor Light Manipulation (Via headlights) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can damage other cars/semi-trucks by knocking them away and release this much energy via charging at max speed) Speed: Subsonic (Top speed is 200 mph. Can dodge and react to missiles) with Hypersonic+ flight speed (Outsped Mater, who flew at 17,000 mph when he was an astronaut) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Comparable to Mater who casually flipped a whole wrestling ring with a Frankenstein monster truck on it. This has been estimated to weight 6,561.18 kilograms) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can survive getting hit by missiles, miniguns, etc. and being launched into the air. Took a fall from outer space that involved him getting set on fire and landing in the ocean) Stamina: Extremely high (Can travel long distances without getting tired. Drove 100 laps without needing a tire or oil change) Range: Extended melee range physically. Several to hunderds of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Various weapons such as rapid-fire gatling guns, tracking rockets, magnet bombs, high voltage, booster jets, nullifier, satellite laser, spike strips, etc. Intelligence: Above Average (As a racecar, Lightning is very talented, gutsy, and confident. Also took many occupations such as a stunt expert, bulldozer fighter, rock singer, monster truck wrestler, astronaut, detective, air stunt plane, and others that would normally require years of experience and a good resume) Weaknesses: He is rather arrogant, selfish, and conceited. However, he overcame these faults in Cars 3. Feats: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pixar Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Cars (Pixar) Category:Good Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes Category:Disney Category:Land Vehicles Category:Vehicle Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Detectives Category:Spies Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Acrobats Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Oil Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Technopaths Category:Technology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Composite Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Boom! Studios Category:Movie Characters